


【足球同人/萨梅】Viva Barcelona（PG-13/球会拟人）

by Earraeme



Category: Football Club (anthropomorphic), Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cause I love them both and I DON'T WANT TO SEE EITHER OF THEM HURT, I hope Leo and Barca will end up well, I really do, It's all just in my imagination, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earraeme/pseuds/Earraeme
Summary: 这是一个关于巴塞罗那与他美丽的蓝白色天空的故事。It's only a story about Barcelona and its beautiful sky .
Relationships: Fernando Redondo/Real Madrid (Character), Lionel Messi & The Argentine National Men's Football Team (Character), Lionel Messi/FC Barcelona (Character), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pep Guadiola/FC Barcelona (Character)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paris Burning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825130) by [thecitysmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecitysmith/pseuds/thecitysmith). 



> 对于球会和城市拟人的设定很大一部分来源于Paris Burning。  
> （但是是我在它的基础上自己写的。）

这是一个巴萨的故事。  
故事不是从甘伯开始的，不是从被剜去的左眼开始的，也不是从克鲁伊夫再一次走下飞机开始的，不，这个故事和构成巴萨红发的三个国家都没有关系（或许）。  
它和天空有关。

巴萨从来不为自己只有一只眼睛而烦恼，就像他的表兄不愿把金色的双瞳长回来一样。城市不需要眼睛来感受自己的子民，而诺坎普是巴萨的领地。

2007年3月11日。

皇马坐在他的右边，翘着二郎腿，面无表情。巴萨瞟了他一眼，左脸的上半又开始抽痛，外面的队歌及时响起，算是帮着把疼痛压下去了些。  
国家德比是一场战争。比起城市，球会的受伤的可能性小了太多——大小的战役大多与他们无关，只有刻骨铭心的比赛才会留下伤痕。  
巴萨却不同。

他们进球了，却没有庆祝。  
巴萨看着自己在簌簌流血的肋部。

尤其是巴塞罗那在圣家族教堂半隐居的现在，诺坎普变成了加泰人追求独立，民主的战场。  
全身的伤都突然一起叫嚣了起来。巴萨从那些黑暗的回忆中被惊醒，咬紧牙关尽力克制住抽搐的身体。贵族球会别过头去，给对方留下一些体面。

五分钟，巴塞罗那0:1皇家马德里。

巴萨并不感激自己的老对手，也不恨他。他们缠斗太久，都清楚自己不过是在某种意义上，人类的政治斗争的棋子罢了，谈不上谁比谁更纯粹。

白色的进入不带任何感情。  
小臂上留下一圈不会褪去的牙印。

他把双腿蜷缩起来，聚精会神地看着比赛。时间并不长，四分钟之后，埃托奥，来自皇马青训的“猎豹”，反越位成功，接到哈维的传球，射门。  
卡西利亚斯把球挡了出去。  
巴萨啧了一声。

一分钟后，球会再一次屏住了呼吸。禁区外侧一片混乱，埃托奥把球送到右侧，无人盯防的梅西突然起速带入禁区。

十一分钟，巴塞罗那1:1皇家马德里。

没有球迷的保护，皇马所受的痛苦比巴萨还要多些。红蓝色的球会也无意给他难堪，视线锁在了那个20岁的年轻人身上。男孩抬头正好撞上了对方的视线，他冲着巴萨笑了，抬起手按住胸前的队徽。  
这是他第一次攻破皇家马德里的大门。

“你必须来看看这个孩子，他是个奇迹。”

1:2

2:2

2:3

3:3

被拯救的球会站在玻璃窗前，看向拜服欢呼的加泰罗尼亚人。梅西的第一个帽子戏法，巴萨在诺坎普逼平了皇马。纯白的对手走过来拍了一下他的肩膀，脸色阴郁。  
“恭喜你。”  
巴萨和他握手，微笑着不置一词。  
皇马离开了，他转身，看向被簇拥着的19号。

他看到了天空。

巴萨隔着布料抚摸那片离枪伤最近的皮肤，感觉到新的名字被纹上了自己的身体。Lionel Andrés Messi，加泰罗尼亚*的孩子。

7号的名字被一大片，密密麻麻的字母覆盖。  
红蓝的旗帜飞往马德里。

球会在歌声里站在了草地上，罗纳尔迪尼奥看到了他，便招呼梅西过来。巴萨先是拥抱了巴西人，这才转头看向和自己一般高的19号。小罗揉了一把自己小兄弟的头发，识趣地走开了。

梅西很少这样面对面和自己的球队说话，羞涩的个性再一次浮了上来。他的手背在身后，不安地搅动着。巴萨看进那双蜜糖色的眼睛，说道：  
“跟我来。”

阿根廷人可以称得上是纯洁的，巴萨的夜店之王严令禁止任何人带他去深夜场，而梅西唯一的恋爱经历可以追溯到还在罗萨里奥时和安东内拉的关系。  
所以当巴萨亲上他的时候，他可爱地慌张了一下，但还是为球队放松下来，张开了双唇。

我愿意为你奉上一切。

“你是会和所有帽子戏法的人都......”梅西把红透了的脸埋在枕头堆里，支支吾吾地问道。巴萨愈发觉得他可爱了，轻笑着拉起阿根廷人的手，按在那块伤口上，低声道：“不，只有你，只有你。”  
只有你在20岁的时候就征服了我。  
梅西摩挲着伤痕，突然翻身坐了起来，他的手抚过各类的枪伤，刀痕，一路向上，停在了巴萨的眼罩上。球会的瑟缩了一下，阿根廷人以为自己弄疼了他，慌忙想把手收回去，却被一把抓住了。  
巴萨放任自己把脸贴在梅西微凉的指尖上，让自己的情人安抚那处无时不在抽痛的神经。他顺势一点点向梅西靠近，直到两人额头相抵，可以感受到温暖的呼吸喷在自己的脸上。年轻人的另一只手不知所措地在身旁握紧，被巴萨强硬的松开，变成十指相扣的样子。  
“就......一会儿。”一会儿就好。  
曼联在回到家中能有一杯热茶等在床边，米兰背后的伤痕总有美人抹上并无大用的药膏，为什么他巴萨就不能沉溺在自己球员的抚慰中那么几分钟？  
小朋友总是耐不住沉默的，梅西稍微拉开了些距离，但还是很近，近到能从巴萨的眼睛里探出他的过往来。棕色对上蓝色：“给我讲讲你的伤吧。”  
这明显不合时宜，但巴萨并不在意。  
他轻吻了一下梅西的额头：“胜利带来荣光，失败带来创伤。”阿根廷人的手被抓起，贴在他名字旁的那处枪伤上，“而你，我亲爱的19号，你是灵药。”  
梅西皱了皱眉，他大概还是听懂了些的，那些伤痕是曾经的失利和屈辱，那些名字是旗帜和荣耀。他突然有点紧张，自己竟和那么多足坛的神明，竟和马拉多纳同样占据了巴萨皮肤上的一席之地。  
“你值得。你值得一切。”全知的球会轻声道，

"Aquí está mi sirviente a quien he escogido, al que amo, en quien me deleito;  
"Pondré mi Espíritu sobre él, y él proclamará justicia a las naciones.”*

我的Messiah。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *加泰罗尼亚的孩子：有说法说梅西是四分之三加泰血统，四分之一的意大利血统  
> *Aquí句：马太福音12:19


	2. Chapter 2

“你爱上他了？”  
“大概吧。”巴萨闭上眼睛，试图和他保持同一纬度。  
来自表兄的关心让他未免有些诧异，他知道阿根廷人在Culer中最近的人气，却没想到已经影响到巴塞罗那了。  
“想想庞贝，想想巴黎的故事。”白纱蒙在城市空无一物的眼眶上，一路穿过烈焰般红色的长发，在脑后成结。  
巴萨重新睁眼，蓝色的眼睛看着对方：“为什么不让我想想你的故事？”

_我得去前线。城市急切地在安全屋里踱步，他还在那里。_  
_球会拉住她的袖子：姊姊，你不能死。_

巴塞罗那叹了口气。

_他们一起跪在刑台上，下面是惶恐的民众。_

“这不一样。”城市最后开口道，“不要让爱情占据高处，没有人类个体可以凌驾于城市或是球会之上。”  
“只有胜利能左右诺坎普。”巴萨轻声应道，“说到底，我们的感情大多也不过是民众的意志罢了，这总是很难抵抗的......不是吗？”  
“不。”巴塞罗那轻抚自己眼上的白纱，“这不一样，你会明白的。”

走回诺坎普的路上，巴萨琢磨着自己应该是明白的。他早已不是对恋爱一无所知的毛头小子了。纵使没有巴塞罗那如此悠长得历史，百年的时光足够他从加泰人谈到匈牙利人再爱上荷兰人了。这些或是奖赏或是消遣的感情多不长久，在分离之后更是甚少能够破镜重圆。俱乐部终究不只是由他自己决定的，Culer，董事会，教练组，球员......每一个组成他的因子都影响着他的所谓爱情。  
但莱奥总是不同的，球会清楚这一点。他总是不同的，但究竟到何种地步呢。  
他究竟是庞贝还是巴黎？  
他爱他究竟是因为他是巴萨，还是因为他是梅西？

好在这困扰并未占据主导位置很久，0607赛季的结尾就像一架在斜坡上的马车，没有了赫拉克勒斯的帮助，飞速地向下滑去，带着所有的奖杯和荣耀背弃了巴萨。说不在意当然是假的，在一个欧冠之后，巴萨的每一部分都在要求更多，最后功败垂成，他比谁都要不甘。梅西也是一样，去年与切尔西的比赛让他错过了为巴萨建功立业的最好时机，这个赛季在最后倒下，给这个20岁不到的男孩很大的打击。  
更糟糕的消息在0708赛季的第一个国际比赛日传回了诺坎普。  
2007年9月11日，巴萨接到了阿根廷打来的电话，蓝白的声音在那头响起，告诉他梅西伤了，右腿坐支节挛缩。

而此时巴萨甚至已经无暇去考虑阿根廷人的伤势，他每天都仿佛被人浸在酒精里，晕晕乎乎。里杰卡尔德已经无法挽回巴西人的心，而就算他已经不再是球会的伴侣，作为头牌，作为10号，他对于队伍的影响依然巨大。  
梅西当然知道这一点。他希望能帮助自己的大哥做出些改变，同时也把球会从泥沼中救出来。他在晚上和小罗一起去夜店，在场上把所有的机会给巴西人，哪怕只是在射门的数据上有所提升。  
但诺坎普的国王岂是怎么好当的，光环褪去的足球精灵也不过是异类而已，加泰罗尼亚人在这一点上倒是和千里之外的阿根廷人相像，他们崇拜天赋，但一旦天赋无法带来胜利，他们就将它架在火上炙烤，唾弃。  
于是博扬出现了。  
他是真正的加泰罗尼亚的孩子，少年天才，把梅西在梯队的纪录刷了一个遍的人。媒体大篇幅的报道他，赞美他，球员选择给他传球而不是那两个南美人，Culer在酒吧里大声讨论着：博扬才是巴萨的未来——

这总是很难抵抗的。

巴萨去找了博扬，并不是像当年去找梅西那样，就只是很普通的在训练中把他叫了出来。里杰卡尔德忙得焦头烂额，默许了年轻人的暂时离开。  
他很紧张，巴萨想，为什么呢。于是他笑了笑，把手搭在博扬的头上——和阿根廷人一样柔软的触感，说道：“我一直有注意到你。”  
加泰人好像更加紧张了，像一只受惊的兔子一样想要往外窜，而不是在这里听球会说话。本意是来鼓励新人的巴萨在心中皱了皱眉，只能把人又放了回去，继续训练，转过头去看到了跟队做恢复训练的梅西探究的眼神向这里望过来，与球会对上又若无其事地转走。  
巴萨笑了，莱奥总是不同的。

然而梅西带来的快乐并没有延续多久，在国家德比三周前，他左腿骨折了。

为了能够尽快恢复，他的小弥撒亚去了瑞士，巴萨没法跟去，只能待在加泰罗尼亚每天偷偷摸摸和梅西打几分钟长途互通有无——董事会，一部分的董事会希望他能断绝和梅西的关系。

巴西人，耐克巴西人然后是加泰罗尼亚人和荷兰人，阿根廷是皇马的，他们没有红蓝的血脉，看看兔子，看看迭戈。

巴萨对此嗤之以鼻。拉波尔塔也支持他，所以他得以坚持自己的爱情。

大概阿根廷人的确是有些魔力的，在国家德比前，他把手机拿在手中把玩，眼神瞟向旁边的白色球会。皇马本世纪至今最大的丑闻（难道不也是他自己的吗？），在雷东多登上飞往米兰的飞机前，一抹白色的身影穿过层层安保和试图挽留的球迷，冲到他的面前，与他紧紧相拥，却最后被保安（机场保安还是弗伦蒂诺自己派来维稳的人？没人知道。）分开，可惜这时间已经足够让第二天世界所有的体育报纸都找到头条照片了。

从悲伤往事中回过神来，他摇了摇头，按下了那个熟悉的号码。就算没有人站在他一边，他也会选择爱情。在自由意志上，他绝不会输给那个可怜的、独裁者的傀儡。

梅西看到来电显示一惊，手机差点掉在地上又被他捞了起来，父亲转过头来问他是谁，他比了个口型：巴萨。

“喂？”  
“嘿。”  
然后是一段时间的沉默，巴萨想了想，又开口道：“你在看吗？”  
“嗯。”梅西轻声，“这可是国家德比。”  
巴萨笑道：“我知道你一看球就觉得伤好得太慢。两个人一起总比一个人自己看好。”  
旁边皇马瞥了一眼浑身冒着粉色泡泡的球会，啧了一声，巴萨转过头去瞪他，又细声和梅西交谈起来。

“你和梅西？”他的死敌在赛后握手时悄悄问道。  
“挺好。”  
皇马垂下眼睛四处张望了一下，又压低了声音：“小心不要陷得太深。”  
“谢谢关心？”巴萨皮笑肉不笑地答道，“你怎么突然这么......友善？”  
皇马摇摇头，向后撤了一步，伸出手扒开自己一直遮掩得严严实实的颈部，一道明显的勒痕尚未消退。巴萨瞪大了眼睛，这是项圈，甚至是铁箍的痕迹。  
“虽然我们在各方面针锋相对，但在爱上阿根廷人方面真是同病相怜。”皇马轻声苦笑道，“作为病友，我要提醒你，虽然你绝不会听，把爱情置于胜利之上，置于球会之上，只会带来悲剧。”  
见巴萨不做声，他继续说道：“拟人体本来就是出现于人类意志的基础上的，作为球会，我们的自由意志与抗争能力比城市更是少得可怜。连城市都无法追求完满的爱情，这奢侈品又怎么会降临在我们的身上呢？”  
“不，我只是......”巴萨一时语塞。  
皇马重新整好自己的衣服，恢复了首都球会得体的样子：“何苦自欺欺人呢。我问你，最近，你的眼睛还疼吗。”

巴萨看着皇马离去的背影，手抚上自己的眼罩，神经突然又一次叫嚣着抽搐了起来，让他倒吸了一口冷气。

球会的眼睛已经很久没有这样疼过了。

他得找个人去问问。巴塞罗那本是他的第一选择，但上一次的交谈让他决心不再和城市聊关于梅西的事情，这样他便无处可去了，国家德比的失利对所有人来说都是一场打击。  
于是他敲响了那扇门，二队教练办公室的门。老旧的木门吱呀一声被拉开，里面冒出来一头金发，是比拉诺瓦。  
瓜迪奥拉和比拉诺瓦是这个赛季初接手的Barça B，但巴萨并没有过来拜访过很多次。  
每个巴萨的孩子都和球会有着奇妙的联系，或紧或疏，就算飞至地球对面也不会断绝，瓜迪奥拉就是个很好的例子。巴萨心怀着爱与愧疚的让自己的一部分意识跟着他走，看他为自己的生涯后半段摸爬滚打。他曾有心帮忙，但辗转反侧后还是托克鲁伊夫带了几句话，其中无非是一些所谓年长者的建议与局外者的提点，还有多保重等并无大用的话，爱你的，巴萨。  
他当然爱他，那些爱意的线缠绕在巴萨的每一寸，每一根都牵扯着他的心，但这并不能给任何人带来实际上的好处，只会有绞在心头的痛楚，巴萨清楚这一点。  
过去让他遍体鳞伤。

_此时的球会并不知道，他的心痛并不只来自于过去，那只被剜去的金色眼睛在让他的视力下降的同时，增加了些其他方面的感知。_

里杰卡尔德会在赛季后离开已经是板上钉钉的事了，他失去了对更衣室的控制，这让董事会大为不满。他们最近来探过巴萨的口风，询问他有没有什么推荐的人选。如果有人问起来，他可以用这个做借口。  
巴萨接过蒂托递过来的一杯热茶，捧在手心里，看向瓜迪奥拉：“佩普，你见过梅西吗？”  
比拉诺瓦抬眼看向他，巴萨知道梅西是蒂托的得意弟子，正如他了解梅西一样。但他需要一些不一样的意见，瓜迪奥拉离开巴萨时梅西刚刚到巴塞罗那，他们之间没有什么亲密接触的机会，瓜迪奥拉是真正的局外人。  
瓜迪奥拉显然也诧异于球会向他征询关于梅西的问题，他点了点头：“当然，没有人不知道他。他是特别的那一个。”  
“是的，”巴萨咧嘴笑了，那些夸赞他永远都听不腻，“问题是，有多特别呢？”  
“多特别？好吧......我知道了，你是在苦恼些什么，不是吗。”瓜迪奥拉挑眉，带着些戏谑，“看来你和罗尼的热恋结束了，哼？”  
巴萨瞪了他一眼。

_然后加泰人会凑过来，他们的唇碰撞在一起，亲吻夺走氧气的同时给两人都带来一丝平静。这时，巴萨会忘掉那些充斥在他脑子里的闲言碎语，重新找回自己。_

时间带走了太多东西。

巴萨不知道那片刻的对视是否让男人参透了什么，他稍烧正坐，揉了揉太阳穴。球会把椅子往前拉了些，感受到瓜迪奥拉身上让他熟悉的沉静的气味，人类突然笑了。比拉诺瓦把手放在他的大腿上拍了拍，巴萨也摇着头催促他快开口。  
“好吧，这不是场上的事吧，我猜？”加泰人笑着看向球会。  
巴萨点了点头，也笑了。  
在这间办公室里，他终于放松下来，从那些纷乱的、颠倒的场上场下闹剧中脱身，回归。

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

瑞士，一切起源之地，甘伯的故乡，梅西现所在的美丽土地，他的海上蓬莱。  
见梅西很方便，球会和他的父亲早就认识，没有受到什么阻拦就进了房间。现在是下午一点，对于一个体面的加泰人来说，正是午睡的时间，梅西多年来养成的习惯也是如此，所以当球会在他的额前落下一个轻吻时，阿根廷人只是舒展了眉头，砸了砸嘴，翻身继续回到了香甜的梦境中去。  
足球运动员早熟而又早衰，贝利17岁捧起大力神杯，小罗27岁开始走起了生涯的下坡路。短短10年仿佛就是整个人生，这迫使年轻人以超乎寻常的速度快速成长，也让老将（而这“老”也不过只是而立之年罢了）寝食难安。但莱奥，哦莱奥，他永远都是不同的那个。  
巴萨拉了把椅子坐在床边，手里抱着一捧医院门口买来的花，静静地等待阿根廷人醒来。他很好奇，当10号球衣被套在他的头上时，梅西是否还能够保持这份天真。  
这一等便是两个小时。床上的凸起突然蠕动了起来，球会从自己的深思中转过神，看向床头。  
“下午好。”  
“嗯......下午好......”梅西还没有从那股迷糊劲里缓过来，揉着眼睛从被窝里坐起，因为温差颤了一下，“晚饭吃什么啊？”  
巴萨笑着摇头，帮他把衣服披上，梅西像个木偶一样任球会摆布：“晚饭你想吃什么我们就去吃什么，但这之前我记得你还有个康复训练要做吧。”  
梅西闭着眼睛打了个哈欠，点点头，又似是突然意识到了什么，猛地睁眼看向床边：“你怎么来了？”  
“怎么，不欢迎吗？”巴萨作势要走。  
阿根廷人连忙拉住球会，另一只手不好意思地摸了摸自己的脸：“不，只是我以为你们有什么不能离开的限制。”  
“要是真这样，那我是怎么和你们一起去客场的啊，傻瓜。”巴萨捏了捏对方的鼻子，被梅西瞪了一眼笑道，“只是有几个董事不让我来而已。”  
“几个？”  
“好吧，很多个。”巴萨看着突然正色起来的梅西，皱了皱眉，“怎么，这很困扰你吗？”  
梅西并不做声，过了一会儿，他才轻声道：“这和我的好恶无关。”阿根廷人抬眼，两人对视着，“是你。如果我的爱，我们之间的关系对你——”  
“不，嘘，嘘。”巴萨用手指抵住对方的嘴唇，止住了那些滔滔不绝的担忧，“听我说，第一点：这永远和你有关。我也爱你，我们之间的关系就是爱情，不要怀疑。第二点：董事会不是永远正确的，他们的决定也许是巴塞罗那足球俱乐部的决定，但绝对，好吧，大部分情况下影响不了我的意志。更何况这压根不是对球队成绩的担忧，只不过是党争罢了。”  
“那罗尼呢。”  
巴萨关于爱的演说戛然而止。梅西也不继续追问，就这样看着他，两人的眼睛对上，球会反而是退缩的那一个：“罗尼怎么了。”  
“你也是这样对他许下誓言的吗？”梅西语气中带着些指责的意味，“你也是这样对他说完，转头就让喉舌报百般斥责的吗。你爱的究竟是我们，作为人类的我们，还只是场上的那一个个能够为你攻城拔寨的符号？”  
球会噎住了，不知如何作答，半晌开口道：“为什么不能都是呢。”  
见阿根廷人微微皱眉，他又连忙继续道：“我绝不是在敷衍你。这也不是一个新奇的问题了，或者说，这是一个永恒的问题......但让我这样说吧，我爱的是你的一切，正如你爱的不仅是巴塞罗那足球俱乐部一样。我所代表的也不仅仅是我自己的偏好，我的意识被Culer，被董事会，被你们所牵动、控制。很多人并不会知道，也不会在意你眼中的罗尼是怎么样的，他们看到的是“黑绵羊”和不断下滑的成绩——”  
“不，不是这样的。”梅西低声但坚定地又一次打断了球会的话，“你没有回答我的问题，我问的是你，站在我面前的你，你对罗尼的态度。你爱他吗？你还爱他吗？你爱过他吗？”  
沉默。巴萨好奇自己之前有没有被问过这个问题，但很快回过神来，用手托着人类的脑袋，迫使自己和他对视着，他知道，如果无法把这件事说通，下一次见到他的莱奥可能就是在米兰了。  
“我爱过他，也仍然喜欢他的某些特质。”于是他选择了坦诚，“那些你可能曾经看到过的爱意并非虚假，我和罗尼有至少两年的情投意合。我从甘伯开始就被培养了一种热爱美与快乐的态度，而作为一家足球俱乐部，又怎么不可能爱上罗纳尔迪尼奥呢。”  
他停顿了一下，又道：“但这一切的基础都是足球，纯粹的足球。足球才是我的生命，而对于罗尼来说，或许曾经是的，但现在不再是了。所以我没有办法再爱他，那些美丽的球技还能够让我心生向往，但不再是他了。”  
“这样的回答，你满意吗？”巴萨用拇指抚过梅西的脸颊，向后撤去，给对方留下空间。梅西还在理解，但下意识地抓住了巴萨滑走的手：“那结局呢？罗尼会怎么样，他会走吗？”  
“我不知道，亲爱的，我不知道。”巴萨反扣住阿根廷人的双手，感受着他的脉搏在自己的掌中缓慢地鼓动着，“但我向你保证，我会尽力给他一个体面的结局。我知道你不想他离开，但莱奥，你得学会告别——”  
“我早就学会告别了。”  
是的，他早就学会了告别，但是他从来没有能够适应。巴萨无言，凑近梅西，两人额头相抵，像是在互相从中汲取能量。球会也不希望他适应这些，百年的生命让他早就被离别，无论是暂时的或是永久的，捅的遍体鳞 伤，他不希望他的小天才同他一样因为过度的痛楚而对此麻木。  
梅西抿起的嘴角给他本来柔和的脸上添了几道属于苦痛的线条，巴萨想要抚平这些裂缝。于是他吻了上去，那本来就所剩无几的空间化无，他感受到属于梅西的温热鼻息喷在自己的脸上，感受到那唇齿间的碰撞。突然之间，他觉得那些因离开了巴塞罗那而失去的全知全能都不再重要了。阿根廷人没有问他关于他们未来的问题，他有过担忧吗？他会担心自己有一天会失去球会的偏爱吗？巴萨好奇而不得解，却又享受这隔着一层纱的模糊爱意。  
“去训练吗？”梅西向后撤去，结束了这个吻，巴萨看着还在平稳呼吸的阿根廷人笑着提议道。梅西点点头，推了一把球会：“你先出去，我要穿衣服啦！”  
“不需要我帮忙吗，El bebe？”巴萨站起身对他抛了个媚眼，成功收到了一句滚和一个白眼。  
球会站在门外，知道在几百公里外的巴塞罗那，针对拉波尔塔的不信任投票正在酝酿之中，去葡萄牙与何塞·穆里尼奥洽谈的团队应该已经带着结果下了飞机。在这注定失败的赛季中，风暴与阴谋在他的城市中滋生，在 他回到母土的那一刹那就会扑上球会的脑子，再次扰乱他甚少拥有的清晰与冷静。  
但这不重要，至少在瑞士，这些勾心斗角都不再重要。梅西推开门走出来，巴萨用笑容迎接他，细声询问他要不要帮助。  
或许他可以在这里度过每一个比赛后的休息日。

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

如何定义荣耀。  
巴萨不断地求索着。  
冠军。双冠。三冠王。  
他站在奥林匹克球场，穿着0号球衣，从罗马，一切伟大的化身手中接过欧冠奖杯，交给普约尔，觉得自己找到了答案。  
但这还不是全部。

 _“你知道董事会在考虑何塞吧。”球会停下脚步，转头问道，“怎么样，你有想法吗?”_  
 _“挺好。”瓜迪奥拉抿了口茶，“他并不是没有能力踢我们的风格，也至少不会四大皆空。”_  
 _“不，我的意思是，你对这个帅位有想法吗。你能给我们带回来一个奖杯吗？”_  
 _瓜迪奥拉笑了：“一个？不，我们会拥有全部，全部。_ ”

这话少帅之后又和来考核他的高层说了一遍，当然，所有人都以为他在说笑，但巴萨知道不是。季前赛，两平一负，毕尔巴鄂，拉科鲁尼亚，曼联。这支年轻的球队是希望，是笑话，最后，是恐惧本身。  
瓜迪奥拉赛前动员的时候巴萨也在那里，他站在梅西的身边和球员们一起听训。梅西的手背在身后，他便悄悄地在教练的视线外拉住了他。  
“如果今天我们输掉了比赛，我们仍是世界最佳；但一旦赢球，我们就是不朽的传奇。”  
梅西突然凑在了巴萨的耳边：“我们会赢的。两天之后，诺坎普的陈列室就要再添一座新的奖杯了。”  
球会对此报以微笑。  
然而事情没有说出来这么简单。

08年的夏天，比诺曹先生屏气凝神地等待着最后的判决。梅西坐在离开他几米远的旁听席里，低着头面无表情，似乎这场闹剧和他毫无关系。  
巴萨本无意打这场官司，罗纳尔迪尼奥和德科的事情已经让他和莱奥之间的关系僵到了一种程度，而他不需要梅西也能够晋级欧冠正赛，如果阿根廷人想要为自己的国家踢奥运会，那就让他去吧。  
但这自然是不被允许的。一会儿是什么要和球队磨合啦，一会儿是什么FIFA病毒......喉舌报争先恐后地帮着球会找各种理由留下梅西，而加泰罗尼亚人还在说阿根廷媒体极端。说到阿根廷人，球会转过头，瞟了眼坐在另一边的阿根廷国家队，今天她的打扮倒是不那么“极端”。  
阿根廷在南美球队中也算是特立独行的一个了。与其说是开放或是前卫，不如说只是纯粹的疯癫而已。她热衷于炫耀自己的伤痕，痴迷于把各种各样的纹身铺满整个肉体。在二十一世纪的现代还喜欢去找些一看就是跳大神的萨满巫师，甚至还把自己的精神动物纹在了背上。鹰，潘帕斯的雄鹰。  
阿根廷和巴萨的关系不如和皇马的好，但两人终究从来没有撕破过脸。所以当FIFA判巴萨胜诉后，她也只是把那沓文件啪得一声甩在了桌上，没有当场发作。球会不关心她的反应，转头想去找被判给了自己的男孩，梅西的座位是空的。  
巴萨火烧火燎地冲到后门外——他们本说好要从这里离开——就看见阿根廷靠在门边，皱着眉头吸烟。本来束起的金发又乱糟糟地披了下来，西装也被换成了短款皮衣，手臂上的伤痕与纹身张扬地露在外面。巴萨一边咳嗽一边扇开眼前的烟雾：“你怎么在这里？”  
阿根廷见状把烟丢在地上踩灭，等球会恢复过来一些后说道：“等你，等他。”  
“等我？”巴萨偏了偏头，阿根廷盯着自己吐出的烟雾，并不看向他。  
“你现在的确把他锁在了身边，然后呢？你有尊重他的想法吗？莱奥想去中国，他没有和你讲过吗，你没有听他这么讲过吗？”  
“不过是奥运会而已，又不是美洲杯世界杯。”  
“总比欧冠资格赛重要。”  
巴萨叹了口气：“这是高层的主意，我也没有办法。莱奥会理解的。”  
“理解你妈。”阿根廷淬了一口，仗着自己高出几厘米俯视着球会，“这就是为什么他永远会把我放在你前面，傻逼。”  
巴萨的火气也慢慢上来了，他瞪着对方：“你不过是在为了败诉恼羞成怒罢了。”  
“看看现在谁是那个不愿意承认事实的懦夫。”阿根廷也不避开，两人的眼神仿佛能擦出火花来，“你为什么要来这里呢，难道不是因为找不到你亲爱的小金丝雀了吗？”  
“是又如何？”巴萨为这比喻皱了皱眉，反唇相讥道。  
“没有如何，不过是另一个我比你更适合他的证明罢了。”  
“哈，你比我更适合他。你又能给他些什么？”  
“一切。”阿根廷笑了，“就像我曾经给迭戈的一样。我们能够拥有一切荣光，世青赛只是个开始而已，这是十几年以来最好的时代，而它将属于莱奥。我们会让那群欧洲佬把欠迭戈的都还回来，世界杯，金球奖......奥运会本来会是个很好的序幕，如果没有被你毁了的话。”  
“这话怎么听着这么熟悉。当年罗曼刚来巴塞罗那的时候你是不是也这么说过？结果呢？除了用各种姿势输给德国你还会什么？”   
阿根廷被戳到痛处，厉声道：“连着两年四大皆空的球会也好意思说我，耻辱性的丢冠不说，这赛季去伯纳乌列队开心吗？”  
“你——”  
“怎么，独眼龙，又要不愿面对现实了吗！问我能给他些什么，不如先颠颠自己有几斤几两。”  
“你对我一无所知。”巴萨突然感到一阵荒谬，莱奥到现在没有出现，他们却在这里为谁更适合他——谁更爱他吵得不可开交，真是无聊透顶。比起爱，恐怕还是虚荣心与胜负欲的占了大头。球会摇了摇脑袋，不愿和对方继续纠缠下去：“算了，告诉我莱奥在哪里。”  
阿根廷后续的攻击全被堵了进去，一下子泄了气。她把先前因为激动而散落到前面来的几缕金发重新夹回耳后，叹道：“对不起，是我没控制好情绪。”  
“我接受你的道歉。告诉我莱奥在哪里，我们要回去了。”  
“他在二楼的洗手间里。我已经和他谈过了，他现在应该还愿意见到你。”巴萨转身准备去找梅西，却被阿根廷拉住了肩膀，“听着，我知道FIFA已经判了你胜诉，但我说你没有赢不是气话。这是你弥补和他之间裂痕的最好机会，也许是最后的机会。告诉我，欧冠资格赛你真的需要莱奥吗？不如顺着他的心意，放他来中国。和瓜迪奥拉谈谈，和拉波尔塔谈谈，你们已经卖走了罗纳尔迪尼奥，如果梅西再起了去意，你打算靠什么重建呢。”  
“我会考虑的。”巴萨点了点头，阿根廷知道自己先前的言论有些冒犯，讪讪放开了手。巴萨也不愿和她把关系搞僵，又补了两句，“奥运会好运，如果梅西能成行，我立刻给你写信。”  
阿根廷也就顺着这个台阶下来了：“你也好运。我会让艾雅萨满为你祈福的。”说着，她做了个大概是属于阿根廷土著的祈祷动作，巴萨礼貌性的笑了笑以示谢意，两人就此作别。  
巴萨径直向梅西所在的房间冲去，边走边想着阿根廷前面说的话。阿根廷的话的确难听，这也不是一天两天的事了，但有些地方她说的没错。欧冠资格赛有无梅西并不重要，但之后的赛季呢？再之后，瓜迪奥拉所设想的未来，他的未来中呢？

_“理解你妈。”_   
_“这就是为什么他永远会把我放在你前面，傻逼。”_

巴萨摇了摇头，这两句脏话和阿根廷语气里的轻蔑在他脑中挥之不去。不，莱奥才不是他的金丝雀，他也不是什么傻逼，如果梅西要去奥运会，那就让他去吧。阿根廷说得对，他的莱奥永远不应该是那个理解的一方，高层也好，教练（虽然佩普也觉得不需要莱奥留下来）也好，他们才应该是那个妥协的人。

-TBC-


End file.
